Kitty, Want Some Candy?
by starry-nights88
Summary: You're going to suffer the consequences right along with me. And that means hands off until after we're done flitting about like children for candy with Roxas and Axel.


**Summary:** _You're going to suffer the consequences right along with me. And that means hands off until after we're done flitting about like children for candy with Roxas and Axel. _

**Starry's Corner:** This is my new take on Halloween fics, no more will I make attempts at writing horror…it's just not my style (considering _The Red Hunger_ really wasn't really all _that_ scary). This year's theme is cross dressing, obviously. And, since I haven't really seen a fan fiction with Riku cross dressing, I had to try it out. *snickers* Hrm, I guess you could also call this a sequel to _Atmospheric Pressure_. And, no, you don't need to read that to understand this. It stands alone pretty well. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

A brown haired man sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall opposite to a door, his bedroom door to be exactly. Well, his and his lover's bedroom, or which, he was kicked out of when his boyfriend decided to start getting ready for a night of Trick or Treating with friends.

"Riku!" The little brunet whined, his lower lip stuck out in a pout as he clasped his hands behind his ninja costume he had chosen for this year's festivities, "Hurry up!" He continued, throwing a glare at the closed door, "I want to get out there before all those little brats steal the good candy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" The brunet sighed heavily at his lover's reply, rolling his eyes in a very childish way as he mocked the next part of the sentence as his lover spoke it aloud, "You can't rush perfection; Sora!"

The said brunet groaned softly, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the powdered blue carpet that cover their apartment, "I'll be out in _five_ minutes! Just go and check the candy on the front porch. Make sure we have enough."

Sora blinked, his ocean blue eyes widening before he laughed sheepishly, "Y-you mean the candy that was in that orange pumpkin bowl?" He asked, pushing himself back up off of the floor.

There was a pregnant pause of silence, during which, Sora was almost positive his lover was slowly counting down from ten before repeating himself in Japanese (an anger technique the silveret's mother taught him when they were still teenagers), "Let me guess…you didn't put it out because you ate it all?"

Sora chuckled, albeit sheepishly, at that, "Guilty!" He chirped before sighing heavily, "But, did you honestly expect me not too?" He asked, crossing his arms over his ninja vest, "I mean, you were out _all_ day…leaving me to my own devices." He pointed out, "Speaking of which, where in the hell were you all day? I thought you didn't have any classes on Friday?"

The brunet was met with another stretch of silence, but this stretch was broken in a much more appeasing way than the last. Their bedroom door was unlocked with a soft click and pulled open seconds later…and…every coherent thought was thrown out of Sora's head as his mouth dropped open in shock.

There stood his silver haired lover in a horribly short, horribly revealing _dress_. Perched on top of his head was a set of little black kitty ears and he could barely see the felt tail between Riku's legs, "…Wow…"

Riku's lips curved into a smirk, completely expecting his little brunet to react in that precise way when he had laid his pretty blue eyes on his kitty girl costume, "You may stop drooling now, love, because I won't be mopping up the puddle after you." He said, resting his hand on his hip as he shifted all of his weight to one foot, "I was out _all day_ shopping for _this_."

Sora slowly nodded, not even blinking as he continued to _drink_ in the sight of his cross-dressing boyfriend. Obviously still not able to process a proper thought, "Oh." He replied.

The silveret let out a soft chuckle, "Remember that bet you set me up for?" He asked, now resting his other hand on his hip, "The one with Axel…? About _stamina_?"

That seemed to snap Sora back into reality, "Y-you mean you _lost_?!" He said, his voice scandalized and his eyes widened with shock as his ocean eyes jumped back up to his lover's aquamarine ones.

Riku snorted at that, "He's wishes, but he wouldn't stop bitching about it, so I let him _think_ he won." He replied, rolling his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as his aquamarine eyes fell on his boyfriend. He blinked before a frown came over his features, "Oh no…I _know_ what you're thinking…" He said, wagging his finger back and forth, "You're the one who riled Axel up and brought about that damned bet in the first place, so you can suffer the consequences right along with me. And, that means _hands off_ until after we're done trick or treating with Roxas and Axel…or have _you_ forgotten that _you_ invited them over?"

Sora's lower lip stuck out in a pout, "B-but…" He started, huffing slightly, "We have some time, don't we?" He whined, stepping closer to his silver haired lover, "And, you can't blame the entire bet on me. I was defending your pride like a good boyfriend would!" Though, truth be told, he couldn't exactly say that the consequences for losing the bet had been a bad thing. He was seeing them as a…very good thing. Minus the hands off rule his lover had just imposed on him. Because that was just torture.

"And, why can't I blame the _entire_ thing on you?" Riku asked, his hands placed on his hips as he glared (half heartedly) at his little brunet lover, "I wasn't even there to tell you how stupid of an idea it was." He pointed out, holding his ground against his lover's infamous pout.

The situations he often found himself in due to his lover's foolishness often left his head spinning, but Riku loved the little baka and, eventually, would forgive him for just about anything he had done. Even something that had put his status as a 'manly man' in jeopardy. "If you touch before I give you permission to do so…then, it's the couch for you tonight. Oh, and since there'll undoubtedly be drinking after out little…_jaunt_…have fun listening to Axel snore all night once he's passed out."

"W-wha-?" Sora whined, his mouth having dropped in shock, "B-but…that's _cruel_ a-and _inhuman_! Axel's horny when he's drunk!" He pouted, "What makes you think I want to listen to him fucking my best friend for half of the night?!"

"The part of me that thinks that Roxas would bitch slap him if he even tried." Riku replied, grinning slyly. "You know I like Roxas, I really do, but the boy can be a real prude sometimes." He pointed out with a sigh, "Since we only have _one_ bedroom, I doubt he'll even let Axel touch him. And you know that once Axel's drunk, there's no way in hell I'm letting him drive home, so we'll stuck with them for the night."

The brunet groaned softly, slumping against the wall, "It's going to be a _long_ night!" In more ways than one too. Since he could even cop a feel. He pouted, his arms crossing against his chest as his lover chuckled softly at him before returning to their bedroom to finish applying his make up. He wasn't to sure if he could wait until Riku allowed him to touch.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"You didn't eat all of the blue Jolly Ranchers, did you?" Riku asked, walking out of the bedroom after he was certain that he was ready for the evening. He walked into the living room to see his little lover sucking (quite enthusiastically) one of the Jolly Ranchers from the five pound bag he had bought while he was out today shopping for his costume. He had known his lover would probably eat all of the candy while he was out, so he thought ahead and picked up more. Which just happened to be his lover's favorite kind.

Sora blinked, stopping mid suck to turn and look at his lover, and once again he was dumbfounded by what he saw. Now, he was even more convinced that he wouldn't last the entire night without touching Riku, "I didn't." He replied after a moment of catching his bearings, a pout on his face.

Riku rolled his eyes at his lover's childish reaction. How predicable. It never ceased to amaze him how Sora had ever managed to survive on his own. Really, if Riku didn't remind him to tie his shoes in the morning, Sora would trip on the way out the door. Literally. "What time did you tell Roxas to be here?" The silveret asked, glancing at the analogue clock on the wall just next to the entrance into the kitchen. It read 7:34. Just dark enough and late enough that most, if not all, of the really little trick or treaters would be heading home or already there. So, Riku wouldn't have to worry about scarring them for life due to his costume.

Sora frowned in thought, returning to sucking on the piece of candy in his mouth (which _was_ a blue one), "'Round eight." He replied after a moment, "But, knowing Roxas, they'll probably be here early so Axel will have something else to amuse himself with rather than trying to get Roxas to pull over on the side of the road and have sex."

The silveret shook his head slowly, "Remind me again why Roxas ever agreed to go out with Axel." He said with a sigh as he crossed the living room and walked into the kitchen, "Though, while I'll be eternally grateful to him; but, he's still a freaking cad. And, a loud mouth. Oh, and, did I mention that he's a general pain in the ass? Not that I'd know literally, but you know what I mean."

"You know, at first, I think he only did it to shut him up." Sora replied thoughtfully, "Or maybe he felt bad because Axel spent the night in jail because of him." He grinned fondly at the memories, "But, I think he's _still_ with him because of the sex."

Riku snorted as he walked over to the fridge, "Who's the one that actually bailed his ass out? Me! That's who! And, what did I get for it? A cold shoulder and an uninvited guest…since I liked in the same apartment complex as Roxas without even realizing it…until Roxas actually broke down and accepted a date with the bastard, only to move in with him a month later."

"Well, we both told you to just let him rot in jail." Sora pointed out, leaning against the kitchen counter as he tried very hard not to stare too hard at his lover's ass in that dangerously short dress as the silveret opened the fridge and leaned over to get a soda. It was just begging to be groped.

"My eyes are up here, Sora." Riku said sternly after raising back up and turning around to catch his lover staring intently at what he assumed was his ass just mere minutes ago, "And no, there will be no pole dancing. So don't even ask. I'm not the dancer, _you_ are."

Ocean blue eyes snapped up to the silveret's face, "But, how can you honestly expect me _not_ to look when you wear something like _that_?!" He pointed out dramatically, pushing himself off of the counter, "And, I still think you'd dance just fine…if you'd just let me buy that stripper pole we saw at The Pleasure Chest."

Turning around, soda in hand, Riku jabbed his little lover in the middle of the chest. Hard. "As I have already told you countless times before, _you_ are the one ultimately responsible for my current state of dress. There heels are _not_ comfortable (honestly, it was a miracle he hadn't fell yet) and, while I like wearing make-up occasionally, I really don't feel like having to reapply just because _you_ couldn't control your hormones."

Sora watched his lover, honestly not trying to burst out laughing. His lover could be really sexy when he was trying to prove a point, "And, I like the job I have. Thank you very much! I know I'm sexy and all, but really, I don't like the idea of having to dance for old pervs to make ends meet."

Nor did he like Sora doing it, but they'd already had that discussion and Riku was man enough to allow Sora to make his own decisions about how he earned his share of the rent. As long as Sora came home to him, and only him, Riku could deal with the stripping.

"Well, tell Axel to stop talking about his sex life!" Sora whined with a little pout on his face as he rubbed his chest, "He was the one who said he could last longer than you. What was I suppose to do? Agree with him?" He insisted with a huff, "I did you a favor and saved you from months of teasing."

Placing his hands on his hips, Riku raised one elegant eyebrow in partial amusement and partial hurt, "And you believed him enough to bet on it? Shame on you, Sora!" He scolded gently, almost playfully, "I technically won, but he's worse than you when it comes to losing. So, I just took the 'loss' like the good friend I am."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to defend my boyfriend's honor." Sora said with a sniff, "When he brings up penis size (because you know he will) I'll just agree with him when he says his is bigger than yours."

"Actually…" Riku started, but was interpreted by a knock at the door, "That's probably them…"

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Pirates are way cooler than ninja's!" The blond headed, Roxas, insisted as he smacked the wondering hand of his lover away from his leather clad ass as though it were a normal occurrence (and really, it was, considering he was involved with the biggest perv in the world; Axel).

The little brunet snorted, walking hand in hand with his own silver haired lover, "Psh, in your dreams maybe." He replied, rolling his eyes as the group walked down the sidewalk in the neighbor hood that Sora's mother lived in, "There are more shows about _ninjas_ than pirates!"

Riku could only shake his head. He really should've expected thing…Sora had mentioned the disagreement he and his best friend had had while they went shopping for the costume. And, with those two, things never really just _died_. Seriously, though, if those two didn't shut the hell up then trick or treating for the two thousand and eight season was O-V-E-R!!

Though, on the flip side (in a weird twisted sort of way), he was grateful that the argument held Axel's attention so he wouldn't have to listen to the red head's teasing all evening. Because, that would be more torture than the bickering boys in between them.

For what had to have been the a hundredth time that month, Riku found himself wondering how he had managed to be talked into trick or treating. _Again_! Just like last year and the year before that, and every other Halloween the silveret could ever remember since he had first met Sora when they were just kids.

Next year…he'd be ready for his little lover. And, totally shut him down before the suggestion is even brought up. That is, if Sora doesn't use his infamous pout. If he did, well, Riku could never really say no to that.

"Oh! Look! Another house!" Sora said excitedly, completely abandoning his heated argument with Roxas (but only for a moment) as he pointed towards the said house, "Come on!" He said, dropping his lover's hand before racing off with Roxas towards the house.

"Aren't you getting any, Cat Woman?" Axel asked as he watched the pair (more specifically his own blond haired lover) run towards the house to get their candy.

Riku twitched at the nickname, "Call me that again and I'll scratch your balls off." The silver haired man threatened, his aquamarine eyes narrowed.

"Now…Roxas, might just have a problem with that…" Axel pointed out as the pair came up to the walkway leading to the house their respective lovers had ran up just moments before.

"And, I'll be sure to let you know when I start to give a damn." Riku replied, rolling his eyes before he leaned against the fence post, waiting for his little brunet to finish begging for Halloween candy.

Axel laughed softly at that as he crossed his arms over his chest (he was the only one in the group who had managed not to get conned into a costume), shifting his weight onto one leg as he waited for his own boyfriend, "I'm surprised you and Sora made it out of the house." He said thoughtfully after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Oh, he tried to, don't doubt that." Riku replied in a matter of factly sort of way before a wicked smirk came over his features, "But, he just _had_ to go trick or treating!"

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora had to bite back a yawn as he closed their bedroom door with a soft snap, "Axel and Roxas are situated on the couch." He said, scratching the back of his head before he kicked off his ninja sandals. Things were quiet…for now, anyway. But, he had no doubt in his head that Axel was currently trying to talk Roxas into a couple rounds of sex…so, it was only a matter of time before the blond gave in just to shut him up.

"You gave them extra blankets, right?" Riku asked, looking up from the multiple candy piles he was currently sorting through on the bed. He'd be damned before he allowed Sora to steal all of his favorites, "Don't forget to lock the door!" The silveret said, pointing to the door just behind his lover, "I did not appreciate the way that loud-mouthed bastard was looking at me earlier."

Sora nodded, reaching behind him to lock their door, "Done." He chirped before walking over to their bed, "Is my candy in there too?" He asked, having lost tract of his candy on the ride home (having to constantly aid Roxas in keeping a slightly drunk Axel's wondering hands to himself had pretty much distracted his from his candy), as he leaned against the foot of the bed, the foot being the only strip of bed not covered by candy.

"No." Riku said, pulling the pile of candy towards him in an oddly childlike fashion, "Well, yes, but this is mine. Do. Not. Touch. That's your stash over there." He nodded towards the corner of the bed closet to Sora, "And Sora…I'll know if you get into my candy."

"No," Riku said, pulling the pile of candy towards him in an oddly childlike fashion. "Well, yes, but this is mine. Do not touch. That's your stash over there." Riku pointed to the corner of the bed closest to Sora. "And Sora... I'll know if you get into my candy."

Sora blinked, looking over at his untouched bag of candy before reaching for it, "You didn't go through my candy and take out all of the good stuff, did you?" He asked as he pulled the bag over to himself, "Because, you totally got more than all of us put together."

"Not my fault." Riku pointed out, putting on an innocent air, "I told you that you're costume wasn't original enough. Besides…I'm the one who had to deal with all that groping so I pretty much deserve the share I go." He paused, his lips curving into a smirk, "However, I'm willing to share it with you…if you'll do something for me in return…"

Sora sat upon the foot of the bed, his candy bag in his lap as he sifted through it, examining his goods, "If it's anything along the lines of wearing a dress, then, you're out of luck. I'll just raid Roxas' candy." He muttered as he pulled out a fun size Snickers bar with a triumph grin.

"Well…you're the one who's always saying you need something new to spice up your dancing so…" Riku muttered, shrugging as he looked back down to his own candy, "Have it your way, but Roxas' is just as bad about candy as you are. He'll guard it quite viciously so don't come crying to me if he bites you or something."

The brunet pouted, sighing heavily before looking up from his barely filled bag, still holding the candy bar in his hand, "Just what exactly will you give me if I dress up like a girl…?" He asked. The offer of candy out weighting his pride and dignity…as if he had had any to begin with.

"Not just as a girl…" Riku clarified, satisfied that he had pulled out everything that he wanted from his bag. He pushed the remainder of the candy towards Sora, "But an elf. For Christmas, you know?" He pointed out, his lips curved into a smirk, "And, that's about seventy-five percent of everything I got and _you_ can have it all if you agree to my terms."

Sora was silent for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked from the candy to his boyfriend, "Do I get to pick the costume?" He asked after a moment as he eyed his boyfriend critically.

"No," Riku shook his head. The twenty-one old already had one picked out. He had mused over it for sometime, but now he had the perfect opportunity before him to finally get Sora into a dress like he had been wanting to for a very long time. "I will dictate the agreement. Remember, you can say no, but if I catch you touching my candy... the punishment will be severe. I earned it fair and square."

Sora slowly nodded, "Well…I guess that's not so bad…" He said as he scratched his chin, looking up at the silveret, "Do I only have to wear it around you?" He asked.

Again Riku shook his head. "You would have to wear for it one show at the club. I would also want to video tape for my personal use later on."

Sora blinked, an eyebrow arching in question, "…Okay…" He agreed, idly wondering what 'personal' use his lover meant, "It's a deal."

The silveret's aquamarine eyes narrowed as he watched his lithe lover for a moment. That had almost too easy, "You really want my candy that badly…" He asked after a moment.

Sora shrugged, "Well, I'd make a killing in tips that night I wear it to work." He pointed out with a grin, reaching in between them for pull the candy towards himself so he could put in all in his bag for later use.

After the spot between them had been cleared, a grin came over Sora's face as he looked up at his lover, "So…can I touch you yet?" He asked after a moment of pulling at one of his chocolate spikes.

Riku looked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin with a finger as he pretended to think it over. "Oh, I suppose so. After all, you were a very good boy tonight."

The brunet snickered, crawling closer to his smirking lover, "I try." He replied, his hand running up one creamy pale leg as he crawled into the silveret's lap, grinning as the silveret leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
